Change of Face
by sheartrigger
Summary: How'd I end up here?...No way! 2nd chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki

**Change of Face**

An unknown, indefinite time in Heaven…

_As usual the Goddess of Mercy sits by her lily pond in a state of the deepest concentration…well, not exactly._

"Can Heaven get anymore boring! You'd think that in the last 500 years, a little more than God's birthday celebrations would take place! We all know he's not going to get any younger!"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, please, have a little more self control and some respect."

"That old man would be too deaf to hear me nonetheless do anything about it," the goddess simply stated.

_What was the point in even trying to change her? Everyone in Heaven was used to the never-satisfied-always-craving-for-entertainment goddess._

"Why not, at long last, find a way to help the Sanzo-ikkou reach the west?" Jiroushin suggested hesitantly.

_Of course, we all know how much the Goddess of Mercy enjoys seeing the Sanzo-ikkou…'troubled'._

"And risk making my only means of entertainment end sooner? Not just yet…"

"I'd hate to know what she has planned for them." Jiroushin muttered under his breath.

* * *

One morning in one of the inns along the way to Tougenkyo… 

_Our favorite hyper active brunette awoke at the rumble of a stomach._

Goku's POV

"Harahetta!" Hey, what's wrong with my voice? Sounds kinda deep. Am I starting puberty! About time, too. The others are not gonna believe this.

I decided to quit wondering and headed for the bathroom. Paying no attention to the lump on the other bed which I knew was the perverted, horny water monster, Gojyo.

"Gods, I feel really dizzy…"

I wrenched open the door and leaned my groggy self on the sink. Looking up to the mirror I let out a horrified gasp.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

Well how was this for an introductory chapter? I know it's not very funny and it was short but I'll try to make it longer and funnier in the other coming chapters. I'd like to know if I should continue this story so please review. If I get this set number of reviews, then I'll continue. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

A/n: I've just recently found out that I didn't accept anonymous reviews. How forgetful can I get? Well please read and review. I accept flames too though not with the most open arms. Just tell me what you think.

Change of Face

Goku's POV

"Holy shit!"

What the hell? I'm looking at Sanzo's face but how can that be? I'm sure I was the one who entered...but if I'm him then where's me and who's in me? Too many questions...I've gotta think this over...

I walk back into the room and drop on the sofa. How could this happen? Thinking that things couldn't get any worse I decide to ask Gojyo...for unknown reasons though.

"Oi! Ero kappa!"

The lump didn't seem to hear which was pretty unlikely considering how small the room was. Probably and most likely, the lump didn't care.

"Gojyo!"

Still no answer.

Having enough in mind as it is, I began stepping (kicking actually) on the lump.

"GET-UP-STUPID-KAPPA!"

End of Goku's POV

Normal POV

"What the hell do you want? Can't a person get some sleep?"

What Goku had missed to take note of was since he was in Sanzo's body; he was no longer in his room but in Sanzo's room. This could only mean that this lump was not Gojyo but...

"Hakkai?"

'Hakkai' gave a puzzled look.

"...Hakkai?"

"Yeah, that's you."

"No, it isn't."

"Duh, it is."

"No it's not."

"Why deny the truth?"

"Dammit, do I even look like that three-eyed healer guy with the frozen stick-on smile!"

A brief pause of silence...

"Uh...yes?"

"Huh?"

"Did the same thing happen to you too?"

"What are you talking about, you stupid monk?"

"Don't call Sanzo--uh...me stupid!"

"Too bad cause you're acting that way."

"You're being mean, Hakkai."

"I'M NOT HAKKAI!"

"OK! Calm down!"

Taking a deep breath, 'Hakkai' quieted himself.

"What exactly is going on?"

"I don't really know but I'm not Sanzo."

"That's strange, you look like him and sound like him." 'Hakkai' replies sarcastically.

"I know but I'm not. I'm Goku."

"That explains the idiotic monkey-like behavior. I don't have time for this. Just give me the sutra and I'm out of here."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Kougaiji's right hand man, Dokugakuji."

"WHAT! So where's Hakkai?"

"How should I know! For all you know and for all I care, he could be in some smelly, toothless, old guy's body dying 'cause of heart failure, up in his mother's attic."

"That would be kinda funny. But this is still messed up. How are we gonna change back?"

"I'm not sure but there's a big chance that the others must have switched bodies too."

"All right then, let's go find them!" Goku confidently cheers, accompanied with a fist in the air.

"You don't look right doing that."

"Whatever. Ahh! My head still hurts!"

"Doesn't the monk drink? It's probably a hangover. Too bad for you."

"Not really. It's not all bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, I'm Sanzo. _THE_ priest Sanzo. I've got his gun, his fan and the Evil Sutra! And as an extra bonus, I'm tall and good looking! Think of all the things I could do and what people _would do_ for ME!"

"The shallow things that make a dwarf happy… Tired of being behind the scenes?"

"Mind your own business."

"I would if I were in my own body."

"Stop acting like a smart ass."

"Then shut up."

"Fine! Let's go check on the others."

Both, Goku and Dokugakuji crossed the hall and entered the adjacent room.

On entering the room, they were greeted by the strangest of sights...

Gojyo was busy checking himself out (no, not that way...) in front of the mirror. Pinching his arms a few times, feeling his face and holding his hair up to eye level. It looked like he was having a hard time accepting the fact of finding out, for the first time, the existence of his muscles. After this open-mouthed charade, he sat back on his bed with an expression of disbelief.

Meanwhile, Goku, his body anyways, was quiet and looked deep in thought. (You don't see that everyday do you?) Closing his eyes once or twice.

The presence of the two brought 'Goku' and 'Gojyo' out of their 'What-the-fuck-happened?' looks.

This moment of silence was shortly followed by an unusual, uncharacteristical shriek from Gojyo.

"Baldie monk Sanzo!"

A/n: Well that's all for this chapter. I don't know what to say... If it's somewhat like someone else's story, I'm sorry and I didn't copy them, I swear. And thanks to UnknownAndInsane for reviewing and also to the 50 unknown readers. I'd appreciate anything you have to say about the story. Good or bad as long as it helps me improve.

Please read and review.


End file.
